hold my hand and never let go
by lookingforthecracks
Summary: they say opposites attract, yet you are so alike that you can't help but feel pulled towards her/ / finn&brittany


**DISCLAIMED**

* * *

><p><strong>an: so i need it to write finn/brittany since they're my crack!otp and no one ever really writes about them**

**the events of Pot O' Gold never happened in this oneshot**

* * *

><p>The first time Finn and Brittany kiss is on the double date Puck organizes with her and Santana. It doesn't go as planned since to be honest Finn freaks out before even being close to doing the thing with the candle wax he and Puck practiced.<p>

Luckily, Puck wasn't mad at all, since threesomes are better, even when the girls seem to have a bit too much fun. But hell, even then he still brags about how they let him watch.

(X)

Some time in their junior year, between duets being blankets and an anthem being the bottom of an ant's pants (which, not gonna lie, sounded pretty legit to him), they talked.

"Thanks for not staring at me when I told everyone about the stork" Brittany smiled at him "like, how was I supposed to know babies came from having sex? I mean San and I should've probably gotten preggo by now" she continued sounding slightly frustrated.

"Don't worry, I get it" he assured her "I was the one who thought I impregnated my ex-girlfriend without even having sex" he smirked, sitting on the floor next to her

"so, come here often?" he asked after a while whilst looking around the library.

"Sometimes, since I found out about it last spring" she admitted "they have my favorite book here" she paused for a second, while she looked for a book in the pile she had on her lap and held it up for him to see "Peter Pan".

"Why is it your favorite?" He wondered. He actually expected her favorite book to be something like 'Tom, Bob, and Marly 3: The Revenge of the Boogy Bear' which title he read from one of the books on her lap.

"Tinkerbell's pixie dust reminds me of how I feel when I'm in glee club. Like, flying" she said wistfully "I'm still working on a fairy-catching net, though" she continued "its gonna be programmed not to harm the fairy's wings" she added as an afterthought.

"Tell me if you need help on it" he replied seriously "you never know when pixie dust might come in handy" he actually kinda meant it when he said it. Judge him all you want. He prayed to a grill cheese sandwich for Christ's sake, let him believe in fairies.

"Count yourself in" she smiled for a few seconds before looking down for a moment, and then back up meeting his gaze "I really like you, y'know"

"I really do too" Finn smiled back

She kissed him in the cheek before standing up and leaving.

(X)

Once he held her hand at Regionals, it was an unconscious gesture. Really. Like, it was senior year and the tensions were high, so it made sense for him to unconsciously do it. You know... Kinda. Sorta. Not really.

But, what really matters is that, she squeezed it. It wasn't a tight blood-stopping one, more like a little reassuring squeeze. One that meant don't worry because you did a tremendous job, and we will win. Accompanied with little encouraging whispers that only someone as sweet as Brittany could mustered.

When they actually won, since apparently third time is the charm, he hugged her first. Luckily, Rachel was a few meters behind him so she doesn't really noticed it since she was already being pulled into a hug by Quinn (they somehow developed a sleep over-level friendship, even though sometimes he isn't really sure that's all that goes down).

Santana kinda pushed him off Britt, threatening: 'Creeme no quieres saber que pasa cuando te metes con la mujer de alguien de Lima Heights. No me gusta'.

He doesn't really understands italian (spanish?), but he knows he has to back down when Santana mentions Lima Heights.

(X)

It's four years too late, but they finally fuck when Rachel leaves Ohio.

Finn went to see her, since he has never actually met someone who understood him as much as Brittany did. Plus, it was raining, so everything looked so much like a fucking cliche to turned it down.

She decided to have sex with him because he looked like he needed it. Just pity sex, right? Plus, she already got tired of waiting for San to completely come out and not be ashamed of them. Since Santana never seemed to be ready, they broke up after the Summer.

They stayed tangled up in bed for a while, in a mess of Finn&Brittany, breathing rhythmically.

Their hands stay intertwined; they've already decided to keep it like that, at least 'till the world starts making sense again.

Or Britt's mom tells them the chocolate waffles are ready.

Whichever comes first.

* * *

><p><strong>so this is also so short is embarrassing<strong>

**i know i could/probably should have continued, but i feel it would have gotten too angsty and i just wanted it to be fluffy... sorta**

**and i'm not gonna apologize for the slight hinted slash /faberry and fuck (?) are also my otps/**


End file.
